When The Doctor Met Bookie
by The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life
Summary: The Doctor encounters a university student called Bookie, who has an alien on her hands. An alien that's trying to take her mind. The only thing is, this Bookie seems way too much like The Doctor to just be a normal girl. Could she possibly be like him?
1. Chapter 1

*_WHEN THE DOCTOR MET BOOKIE_*

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.O.N.E._

Everyone has had a thrill in their life. A thrill that they wish they could revisit over, and over, and over again until they felt sick. Well, my thrill was with him. The Doctor. The man who is nine hundred or so years old. The man who thinks he is the last of his kind. The man who claims that he is _the lord of time_...

You may ask "who is this man of medicines and healthcare?" and "how can a _doctor _be a thrill?" Well, I'll say now, he is not like any medical doctor I know. This Doctor is a doctor of worlds, universes, civilisations. He cures any creature, old or youthful, and solves their problems. He never disappoints. Well... not often. Especially the civilizations on my home planet. Earth it is foremost known as.

The Doctor somehow knows more about my planet than I do. He knows a lot about most things though. Proven by all his alien thing-a-ma-bobs which seem to dangle off the ceiling of his blue box. Oh yes! His blue box! His blue box is spellbinding. It is in the masquerade of an old 60's police box, but you tumble on inside, and somehow, it's _bigger_ on the _inside_. I have no idea how it possibly works, but all I know is that it is full of doodad's that drive his _spaceship_.

I remember the whole episode I had with The Doctor. It started with that man... He was a tutor at my university I think. Yeah, I remember now. He was my lecturer for English literature. Mr. Sekree-tada. He seemed especially fond of me and questioned my thinking, since I always seemed to answer the questions with such detailed answers and always answered correctly.

Well, up till that point, my life was devoted to books, writing and reading, which of course raised my IQ... Books were my drugs. And yes, I was looked at as the nerd of uni. No wait, make that '_The strange bookie_ _twat._' Weirdly enough, I was the smartest girl on the site, but was the only one who would ever be called a _twat_. I guess I was looked at as an outcast. And you know what people are like when seeing different and new things... I was always looked at as not entirely there. Always getting lost in books, or in thought.

My roommate didn't even like me that much. Especially when I sat on the windowsill at night, staring up at the diamonds, known as stars and the big ball of cheese in the centre of the dark sky. I always thought there was so much more out there. I mean, I always said to myself, humans cannot possibly be the only sort of living intelligence. Earth _cannot _be the only planet with living creatures inhabited on it.

I couldn't ever prove that there was other existence in the universe to anyone, since I had no proof. But there was one person that did believe me and my silly beliefs. And that person was Miller, my one and only friend since college. You could say he was a nerd too. A better looking nerd than me though. He was actually quite gorgeous, and didn't have a personality of a timid goldfish. But like me, he was into sci-fi films, books, learning and used his imagination vividly.

He was the only one I actually expressed my feelings too. He was the only person I could relate to. And at one point, I did fancy him, _Big _time. That came and went away over time, but in my point of view, any girl would be lucky to have him.

Anyway... where was I? Oh yeah. It was mid-February, and I was just handing in my thousand word short story at about 9:00pm. The time when most students, if not all students, usually went out clubbing or to a bar to get drunk. But since I had barely any friends, I couldn't be asked with that sort of thing. As I walked into the room, essay in hand, Mr. Sekree-Tada gave me a grin which basically said, 'you know you're getting an A* right?' I beamed back, and then handed in the paper.

"First to hand it in, as usual..." I confirmed, blushing shyly at the positive comment, and then turned the other way to go back to my dorm, or meet up with Miller, who never went clubbing either. I wasn't sure which to do yet. "Oh hang on Bookie..." Yeah I wasn't kidding with the Bookie thing, that's what I was actually known as.

I turned round to Mr. Sekree-Tada, who was having a somewhat quirky smile at me. I could tell I was his favourite student, and so did everyone else, but that partly helped with the 'nerd' attire too. You know, teacher's pet and what not. "Yes sir?" I enquired, turning back to him slightly.

He simpered at me, placing my story on his desk, and then perching himself upon his tall black leather chair whilst resting his hands on his chest. "Come sit down here... I want a little talk..." I looked over, and noticed a chair was situated just in front of his desk. I shrugged gently and then went and parked myself within it.

I pushed the random strands of curly brown hair out of my eyes and back into my scruffy pony tail, whilst pushing my bulky red glasses up my nose. "Is something wrong sir?"

"No no, not at all Bookie." He replied reassuringly, giving me a somewhat relaxed look. I leant back in the chair a little, and then twiddled my thumbs together, feeling kinda uncomfortable, but unsure why. "I just thought it was time we had a little talk..." Mr. Sekree-Tada quickly scattered to the door, shoving it shut, and turning the little knob and making a light 'Click!' sound. Once done that, he came magestically striding back to his seat, sliding into it and then leaning backwards, inhaling heavily and sort of deflating down into the chair. Something out of the blue suddenly changed about him. He was usually uptight, serious looking and naturally stern, but right now, he was positioned... oddly. His legs were balanced and crossed upon his desk, whilst he had a laidback, yet cunning smirk rested on his tight skinned phizog. I began to get slightly wary of this behaviour.

"Talk...? About what sir?" I sidled back far in my chair, but kept my ears wide open, very eager to see why he was behaving so uncommonly.

"Hmm..." He thought, stroking his chin and smirking at me. He paused for a moment, before abruptly falling forwards at his desk, bashing his hands forcefully against the solid wood and making a thunderous **'THWACK!'** echo around the hollow lecturing hall. I jumped out of my tatty blue jeans, as he got to his feet, and then grasped the story I had handed into him today. He held it to his nose, and then inhaled it deeply, smiling with enchantment, having the kind of reaction that someone else would usually get from an erotic dancer, or some dirty movie.

I was concerned now. What kind of person gets a noseful of a story and then gets orgasmic from it? "I think we should discuss why I'm so fond of you Bookie..." Mr. Sekree-Tada suggested as he slowly paced around his desk, hands behind his back and a constant leer lying upon his lips.

"I don't think there's any need sir..."

"Oh, _poppy cock_..." He said in a sarcastic tone. I puckered my brow, and then lowered my eyes to the floor. "Why don't you guess?" he asked, sounding almost playful with his words.

I gulped heavily, trying not to show how nervous he was truly making me feel. "You're fond of me because... I'm top of the class and a nerd?" I advocated, trying not to look him in the eye. His demonic smirks were seen in the corner of my shaky vision, and my body quaked violently as if a bucket of ice was just thrown down my back.

"Maybe..." he replied, still strolling around his desk, running his fingers across papers and objects that were lying around on his desk. He was edging his way towards me.

"Maybe, because you like the essays I hand in?" I evoked. But he simply just shrugged away at me, and made his way closer to my trembling body.

"Partly..." He responded, and I turned up to him. His face now close to mine, and his eyes penetrating deep into my soul, causing my lip to quiver. He chortled, and then continued to stroll. "What I really love about you..." He paused, strolling round to the back of my chair, his finger tracing along the hem of the cushioning, picking up one of my hairs every so often and just going over it whilst making his way to a point where he left where I could see just by looking forwards. I lowered my head, becoming rather alarmed by his actions, but finding myself have a little whimper as I was jolted backwards, meaning that when I looked forward, all I could see was his bloodcurdling hazel eyes. "Is your mind..."

"My mind?" I asked quickly, tilting my head slightly with a questionable look as he kept his eyes fixed on me. He nodded slowly, at a snail's pace, and then released my chair, letting it plummet forwards and be shoved about by gravity. "W-w-what about my mind?"

"Oh Bookie, it's so vivid, and so..." He swung on the back of my largechair, to directly in front of my face so that we were almost nose-to-nose, shoving his sinister leer right into my petrified cocoa eyes. "...Lush..." He parked his butt on top of his desk, and then leant back on it. "Oh, what I would do for a brain like yours Bookie... But then again, that's why your here after all..."

He leant forward slowly, and hovered his head so that his nose was just above my head and then he breathed in intensely, savouring the scent and allure that apparently drifted from my mind and, well... to be blunt, 'turned him on'. "I-I would prefer it if you didn't do that sir..."

"Mmm..." he responded absentmindedly, groaning slightly at the apparantly tormenting smell. Before he could do anything else, I rolled my chair back with my feet so that his eyes fell down from being turned on, to filled with shrewd and scheming plots. He looked to me and sighed, shaking his head and tutting a little at my snappy behaviour. "Bookie..." he started, getting to his feet steadily and calmly having a somewhat tranquil tone. "I'd be lying to you if I told you that this _wasn't_ going to hurt."

I took a while for me to react to that obscure statement, but as soon as reality hit me, I hurdled out of my chair, diving out of the way as he launched at my chair with a blood lust expression on his starving face. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's wrong for a lecturer to be hitting on a student like this!" I squealed in fright and fury. Mainly fright though. In my mind, I was telling myself that he was mollesting me. He was trying to rape me! The dirty bastard!

He cackled maniacally, now dribbling all over the chair I was once in. It made me cringe slightly, but the next bit made me really baffled. "That knowledge. That brain activity! That stupendous memory- _oooooohhhh_ I must get at it!" My eyes widened. He didn't want to rape me... he... actually wanted my mind. What the hell? Before he could launch himself at me again, I shot myself at the door like a bullet, reaching out at the handle and twisting it vigarously, attempting to escape his creepy, brain-obssessed wrath, but it was impossible. The door was locked. _I was trapped_.

I turned on my heels, seeing Mr. Sekree-Tada lurking over my body and having the cynical look in his eyes once again. He cornered me up against the mahogany door, and then waited until I was sweating a river and mumbling both comfort and negativity to myself. "Calm down Bookie, once you're dead, you won't feel a thing..."

A tear fell from my eye and I sobbed slightly, whimpering away as my lips trembled. "S-s-somehow, that doesn't make me f-feel any, b-b-better..." I pointed out, my quivering lips impairing my speech.

The lecturer smirked, a smirk you might see in a horrible, _horrible _nightmare. "Really? Ah well, I can't please everybody..." he sniggered immorally, raising his hand above his head, and positioning it in a claw contour. My eyes flicked up to it, and I raised an eyebrow. What was he doing? Making shadow puppets or something? The idea sounded rediculous in my mind, but as he gradually began to lower it to my temple, every so often bursting with laughter, I couldn't help but feel fear pusing into me. I wound my eyes shut, snivelling away to myself and awaiting for his claw to meet my forehead, already telling myself that this was going to be a living hell. "Ready?" the monster tormented, snickering under his breath. I bit my lip, and attempted to hold back the whimpers that soared from my lungs constantly.

For a moment there was just silence between me and Mr. Sekree-Tada, but then I heard that outlandish laughter that made my blood run cold. "Goodbye, _sweet little_ Bookie!" He roared out, propelling his icy fingers against my temple brutally so that the back of my head was driven away from the door, and clouted against the white concrete wall beside it.

I let out my horrified squeals, allowing them to echo reverberatingly around the room throughout the whole hall, as if the pain lasted for a lifetime, and stuck within this very space forever, staining the walls. The stinging pain that entered my head transferred a high pitched buzzing noise into the centre of my brain. This made my body flail about wildly, like I was being electrically shocked. It felt like I pulses of energy were shaking up my veins, my ateries, my organs and every part of me. It left me in a snivelling worked up mess. But, as if to make matters even more awkward, I could hear Mr. Sekree-Tada's pleasurable words as he satisfied himself. "Oh... Oh sweet, sweet lord! Oh... Oh Yes! YES! THANKYOU!"

My brain was fizzling about, and slowly dying. He had full control of my brain and body now, and I no longer had any energy what so ever to stop him, having it all wringed out of me. I wept out a trail of pain filled tears, side by side with the blood that strolled down my pained expression. His grip was too tight on my forehead, his muscled hand made fresh blood spurt out of my scalp and It felt like I could hear my bones crunching slightly. All I could do was scream and cry, scream and cry. Even with all this though, nobody would be able to save me. The door was locked, and hardly anyone was in the university to hear my pain. I was lost and alone. A damsel with no prince to save her.

I, in due course, let my screaming come to a halt, wheezing in and out with what little breath I had left. Now scrambled out across the floor, I let the remaining tears plummet from my eyes, dripping from my eyelashes and falling to the floor, but then... I felt tired. Something washed over me, and I felt... _exceedingly_ tired. I was beginning to fall asleep, a deep, deep, _way _deep sleep that I would never awaken from. My eyelids began to hover, and that's when it entered my mind. It hit me what was happening, and the dreaded words entered my mind. _'This really is the end...'_

My vision was becoming blurry, and I could no longer tell what was happening anymore. I knew I was now on my pathway to death and the afterlife. I was preparing myself. Prepared to say goodbye to everyone in my head and leave this nerdy life... But... I noticed, something was slightly fishy. I was going through all this pain, all this dread, blood bath and horror, and yet... I felt nothing, nothing at all. Nothing what so ever. No one elses touch, no one's grip, no one there to hold me down. So... where has this creeps hand gone? I widened my eyes so my eyesight became slightly clearer, and there it was. _Nothing._ I no longer felt or saw any part of Mr. Sekree-Tada in front of my body. He had been shoved away. Pushed aside and sprawled out across the floor a little distance away from me now. And I know how he got there, since the mahogany brown door was now wide open, with a tall, young looking man located just in front of its doorway.

He wore a long brown droopy jacket on his tall stature, along with a blue and white striped suit underneath it which seemed slightly baggy on his flimsy figure. He wore red converses on his feet, and held a futuristic styled screwdriver in his left hand that was buzzing, and had a blue light shining through it. His milk chocolate eyes turned down to me, and after seeing my bloody state, he scurried over my way, flinging himself onto the floor and sliding on his knees towards me.

He lifted my head in his hands and positioned me up so that I was propped up against the wall. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Come on, hang in there." He spoke speedily, and with eagerness to save me. I couldn't help but appreciate his mildly low voice that had a hint of calmness and comforting to it. It relaxed me, and sent my worries away...

"No no no, come on!" He began to howl, as my eyelids began to lower again. I tried to keep myself awake, but it wasn't working too well. I was too tired, exhausted, and I was in desperate need of some rest. My head hurt, and I needed to let my brain relax...

"You're too late." Mr. Sekree-Tada muttered behind him. My head began to drop, but the brunnette man continued to push it back up against the wall, not allowing me to fall asleep in my dangerous state.

"No, no, no! I can save her!" The man fought back, sliding his hand behind my back, and then resting an ear against my chest, I suppose listening to my heart to see what rate it was going at. "I just need to do a few things. Maybe if I take her to the hospital or to my TAR-"

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Mr. Sekree-Tada brawled, taking steps closer to me and this mysterious man who seemed to care about me, even though he didn't know me. "Who the hell do you think you are? Barging in here, and suddenly interrupting me and my student!"

The man removed his ear from my chest, and slid his hand out from behind my back, carefully lowering me back so that I was in a comfortable position against the wall. He turned his eyes up to my face, and smiled warmly. Even though I didn't know what he was smiling at, it comforted me in every single way, and I couldn't help but weakly smile back. The man then got to his feet again, and turned away from me. Hoisting his eyes around and hooking them upon Mr. Sekree-Tada. By now, I was in the state of being half-asleep, and having the disability to keep myself awake any longer. I really was drifting off completely now. But I didn't really mind to be perfectly honest...

Although this was happening, I couldn't help but continue to gaze up at the man with his long brown coat and the perfect chocolate hair. Just his presence made me happier, and I had no idea why. I didn't even know his name, and I don't think I ever will to be quite frank. He seemed like a character from a miraculous fairytale, and even when I first met him, I had that feeling towards him.

In the final states before becoming unconscious, I let my head hang down, and let my eyes lids fall fully. But that's when I heard those three simple little words, which affected my life in different ways than I could never have imagined before now. Those three little words that changed my life forever, for better, not worse. And those three words truly were when the adventure really began.

_"I'm The Doctor..."_

* * *

**Elllloooooooo =D how r ya peeps? **

**It's -the-one-who-needs-a-life- ere, giving ya an A.N. =D (sorry, if i've gone a bit coo-coo) and this is my first chapter of my first fanfic! woohoo! hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it, and I will update more as quickly as possible, but in order to want to continue... ahh... and as bad as it sounds...I think I need a few reviews =O **

**Please review! and I hope you enjoyed reading my doctor who fanfic! =D**

**Leanne **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.T.W.O._

My head spun around in circles and tripped up itself in my skull. I felt all tingly and had pins and needles pricking all of my body. I could very well have been dead. Was I dead? There was no way of knowing really, but when you just experienced what I did, you think everything is the next step to the afterlife.

I began to feel my head lose a bit of weight off its heavy judgement and then realised that I was lying down upon a couch. Either a couch or a cushioned bench, I couldn't tell which. It didn't really matter did it? All I know is that I was upon a solid object, and I could feel it. Did that mean I was still alive? No. _Maybe?_ I don't know.

I cautiously, bit by bit began to rise up the blinds that shielded my eyes from any sort of lighting. Having to shake my eyelids around a few times to wipe out any sort of fuzziness or blacked out sights. It didn't take long for me to clear my head out of any effluviums, and began to inspect my surroundings.

Even without beginning to move my eyes around, I found that the ceiling seemed to go higher than a twenty story building, with long black leads drooping down and connecting to something much, _much_ more. I curved my head to my left, seeing a colossal panel, full of thing-a-ma-bobs that looked like normal household objects to me. To someone else, perhaps a hobo, they were probably considered more.

Handles, dials, switches, buttons, flaps, ding-dong-doolies and more. All just sitting there whilst the device droned eerily like it was constantly working, or constantly doing something. It almost made me feel like I was in the presence of another living creature, but, well, inside it. It was almost as if it was prepared for something to happen, as if it was warming up for something remarkable and word-banishing.

I began to tilt my body upright, but had my head held back by a metal device that was wound around my head. It had wires coiling around it and into it, and it was firmly grasped to my cranium. I felt around the device. Dials, buttons and switches of sorts were under my fingertips. I warily lowered my hand.

I remember learning about technology back in college, when that sub started teaching us the wrong thing and got sacked a few days later for being accused for drug abuse. He always sounded a bit hammered, and that was why, but that's not the point. I got the basic gist of what he was saying about tech like this... His exact words were, "for every, um, electricality device, the... da the power button is at its main circuits. No matter how (hic) Big or small the electrical are..." and then that went on to about how he made a motorcycle for some lady. "It would've been alright, if only she wasn't past her pensioning age and screamed every time the engine revved..."

On a headset, and on this circular headset, the main circuits I presume would be at the rear of the device. I lifted my right hand, and slid my fingertips along the steel rimming feeling my way around it until I got to the back of the device. Then feeling a round dial just by my occiput. I twisted it one way, and felt the device vroom, making my head throb and have something seeming to be churned into my brain and making it pulse powerfully. I swiftly turned it back, and it loosened off little by little, eventually turning off all together.

I sighed with relief, removing the metallic headband, and placing it to one side. I turned towards it, and began inspecting it. It had red, blue, green, and black wires flooding out of it, and leading off somewhere else. Those are the basic colours for wires. It's not often that you would find a rainbow coloured wire or something... Sounds like something that would be used for gay pride day... I followed the wires, down along the bench, and underneath the grate that was the flooring.

Getting down on my hands and knees, I slid my fingernails into the creases and searched for the place where the panels were seperate. After a few minutes, I managed to unhinge the flooring, and hauled a board up, letting out noises of strain from the pressure I was putting on my arms. "Ugh... what the hell is down here?" I questioned myself with a scowl, coughing away as some smoke arrose out of the abstract things below the floor.

After rummaging through the sources lower down in this strange place, I inhaled a deep breath of what tasted and smelt like melted chocolate and burnt cheese. "Oh my dear lord! What the hell is that stench!"

I tugged on the wire that I was following, pulling out a long white plastic tube that had something within it that fell about like sludge. I scrunched up my eyes, trying to get a clearer point of view from it and read what it said. I simply pushed my misty and slightly cracked glasses up the bridge of my nose, making my vision slightly clearer in the mist of this strange place.

I twisted the tube around, finding a teeny tiny label at the top of the tube. I pulled it right up to my eye level, and read it carefully... "Homosapien Brain fluid!" I read with shock. My head was connected to brain juice? _Human_ brain juice! Oh my god. My mind was connected to the juice of another human. I was being re-energised by another person's brain fluids! "That's so cool..." I comment to myself, smiling and nodding about it to myself.

"Wait... brain juice... that helped me...Was Mr. Sekree-Tada... draining my brain of it's fluids...? That doesn't exactly sound... normal." I know that was a quick accusation, but that's just how my brain works. But is that... is that me going crazy? I was starting to think he was an alien or something, but... that just sounded rediculous! I ran my fingers along the tube, snapping off the top like a pack of _Pringles_ and looked inside. I could bear with that fetid reek for at least a little while...

It was dark in that little tube, and so, I stuck my fingers inside it, and reeled it out. It felt funny. I kind of liked it. You know the feeling when you're making homemade food, like burgers or something, and you're putting a meaty mixture together? It felt sort of like that, only it looked like silly putty, and was transparent with lumps mixed within it.

"He he, _Brain drain_. That would be a good song... _Don't go off topic Bookie_..." I grinned at the goo as it slopped down from my fingers and back into the container. It was disgusting, pongy and made my stomach wrench. But, somehow... it was beautiful. I don't know what it was about it, but it made me feel flabbergasted to be present to such a beautiful thing. I almost thought that the chunks were sources of information, like little lumps of knowledge. And I was left completely breathless by it.

"Spellbinding..." My eyes widened. New voice, NEW VOICE! I flinched round quickly and faced the other person in the room. Someone else was here. Please say it wasn't Mr. Sekree-Tada. No... His voice didn't sound like that. But I recognised that voice. That heart-warming voice. _His _heart-warming voice. "I get like that over brain goo too..."

I stepped closer to him, smiling almost, whilst he grabbed a chip out of a greasy fish and chips cone and popped it within his lips. He had chips...? "Hello." I whispered, almost. It was so quiet, as he made me more breathless than the goo.

"Hi!" He replied cheerily, having the totallly opposite approach to what I had. "I'm the Doctor."

"I know..." I responded, with a grin. "I heard you say it to my lecturer. When I passed out from him that is."

The Doctor comprehended with a grin and a knowing nod, as if he'd just remembered it or something... "Yeah, I'd be a bit more wary about him now. He told me it wasn't over or something like that- chip?" He said, offering me the round, white cone with the chips poking out of the top. I shook my head, which was a bad idea really. "Oh come on! You need food to refuel your energy. You know, if you don't want to faint, even food like chips can keep your body going. It may not be healthy, but COME ON! I would take at least one or two, just so that you'll wake up. I would, considering you almost died, I mean we don't want to repeat what jus-"

"Alright, alright! I'll eat it already..." I snatched a chip maliciously off him, and shoved it ithrough my lips, eating it hurriedly. "Happy now?"

He nodded slowly, having that same annoying smile rested upon his lips. "Wow, someone's moody. Period?" I choked on the grease of the chip, and then glared, turning my head to him slowly and then grimacing at him spitefully.

"Um... not to be rude, uh, so called '_Doctor'_, but you just met me, that's a bit personal..." I scratched behind my neck and looked to the floor. Yeah, I don't give out _that_ information _that _easily.

"Says who?"

"Says me, says who." I replied with my arms crossed. "Look, I know you saved my life, thanks by the way."

"Oh, don't mention it." I smiled timidly at him, and then continued.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything." I pushed my big bulky bronze coloured glasses up my nose, and then shrugged at him.

"Okay... so what's your name?"

I gazed at him, astonished. He moved on bloody quickly. "Bookie. Bookie's my name."

He snickered to himself, and then I scowled at him, again. "Bookie? That's your real name?" he choked on the chip that was within his lips.

"No... What do you think I am? A freak?" he shook his head abruptly, and then attempted to pull a straight face.

"So what is your real name?"He asked me sincerely, swirling his eyes down to the floor and biting into another chip. I turned my eyes up to him, and ogled into his chocolaty eyes for a while.

"What's _your_ real name, _Doctor?"_ His smile turned into a frown. As he stepped forward and left the cone of chips on the giant, whirring control panel. He took a few steps closer, and then took the jar of brain goo out of my hands, placing it back underneath the grate, and shielding it from the outer world. He then stood over me, a smile no longer rested upon his lips and being replaced with a essence of seriousness. He came closer and raised his hands to my head, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to the side of my forehead.

My brain then sunk, and I had to shield my eyes for covering the pain. My mind cleared, and I felt a sudden emptiness. I was falling... falling forever and not having a parachute. I didn't need one anyway, because I was falling towards nothing. It wasn't as if I was trapped in this sensation. I could've pulled away from the Doctor. I could've stopped him. But for some reason, I allowed him to do it. I somehow felt like I could trust in him, and know that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Hmm... you're an orphan." He said, an intrigued sound of interest to his tone. "Incredibly smart..."

"Thanks..." I replied, but then opening my eyes, and feeling a confused gut feeling. "Wait, how did you know that?"

"Calm down... Close your eyes... You must by now realise I'm an alien..."

I couldn't help but blink hesitantly, and then think out loud, "I do now..." but no less, he continued.

"I'm one of these aliens who can scan a brain- Ooh. Hang on... A writer, I see..." I shrugged, and went back to closing my eyes. "Ah, that's why you're called Bookie... Hmm... You don't seem to know who your mother or father was which is a shame... You were always misunderstood in your childhood... always alone... only few friends understood you..."

I cringed in the next few moments, I felt a sudden coldness, and a sad appeal as I began to experience the next few moments. "Shh, it's okay... Just hang on Bookie..." There were fires... A great war... so many friends that died alongside so many men. And then the sparkles of new faces. An old face changing into a brand spanking new one. A serious man in a leather jacket, changing into the body of the man that stood before me... even with so many people passing through my eyes, there seemed to always be the same base and feel that the Doctor was the loneliest man on Earth... and the last creature from Galifray... _What's Galifray?_

I pulled away vigorously, shaking my hair about and trembling as tears fell down from my eyes. I didn't notice, but The Doctor, his whole countenance seemed like steel. His traumatized expression had an element of revelation to it, but I couldn't help but tremble, and wonder who he was. He had participated in war. He had helped so many people, yet killed so many while doing so. "Doctor..." I trembled, pushing my locks out of my eyes. "Who are you?"

The Doctor's eyes suddenly dropped, as he darted around the giant control panel, pushing and shoving at buttons, switches and what not. "I shouldn't have gotten involved." He muttered. "I should _never _have gotten involved!" he yelled with angst as the room suddenly began to shake. It was like a Earth-quake simulator, only with a lot louder sounds, and while being inside something that looks like it was used in E.T. I was still in a state of being scared silly, and wanting to run away. And yet, all I could do was gaze at The Doctor, wondering who he really was. Why he was doing this. And what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, the device came to a halt, and The Doctor suddenly grabbed my hand, storming to the door of the room, and pushing me outside it. "Forget about me Bookie. Go back to university. Ignore that teacher. And just... Just forget me!"

"Holy mother of Jesus!" I abruptly heaved out, Gazing back at where I had just left. "It... It... It's smaller on the outside!" I screamed, gaping at a police box that was stood before me, and yet I could still see the colossal room that I was once in.

The Doctor glared at me, irritatted and fuming up. "I always see it like that..." He grumbled, turning away.

I just took in what he said to me, and stepped forward, trying to catch his attention. "Wait! I can't forget about all this!" I screeched, but it was already too late, the door was slammed shut and I was shut outside. "Wait! Doctor!" I cried, bashing on the deep blue wooden door of the police box.

But already, the blue box began to make a whirring noise, and I shot away, watching as the blue box mysteriously and gradually vanished. I fell on my knees to the ground, my eyes overflowing and flooding with tears. "Doctor..." I sobbed, leaning back and holding my knees to my chest. "Who are you Doctor? I need you Doctor..." I cried, already feeling guilt about something that I didn't know about. Why did he suddenly leave me? I wanted to know more about The Doctor. He felt so heart-warming to me, and now he's gone...

_"Who are you... Doctor?"_

* * *

_Extra story (BEX'S CHAPTER)_

Oh NOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOo OOOOOOOOOOOOo OOOOOOOOOOo!

SAID THE DOCTOR

YEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! SAID THE DALEK

MAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY BB EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE! SAID THE WRITER

AND THEN THEY ALL WENT HOME FOR TEA

FISH FINGERS AND CHIPS FOR THE DALEK AND FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD FOR THE DOCTOR

THEN AMY RAPED HIM

THEN ROARY TURNED BACK INTO A BALLET DANCER

AND RIVER SON TURNED UP AND DID A LITTLE DANCE AND TURNED INTO OCEAN SON

THE END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**_A.N. Okay, I know I haven't updated in like two months, my appologies. But what do you think (and of Bex's chapter too, she was very proud of that xP)Please review! =D_**

**_Oh and I forgot..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who sadly. If I did, there would be a whole lot more comebacks of Captain Jack ;D_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Leanne _**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 3

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.T.H.R.E.E._

I flicked my ball-point pen up and down on my slanting desk the next day at my sociology lecture. Today we were talking about the way people act in public, and how they often treat products in shops that they are just merely inspecting. Usually, this is one of these things that fascinate me, but... I couldn't concentrate at all.

I tried, but I just couldn't. All my thoughts were focussed in on yesterday's mad-hatter's-tea-party -like events, or maybe just like a bizarre and wild dream. Half a dream that was nightmarish, and could stop the pulse of any living creature –including trees- and half a dream that was just... amazing. Half a dream that I wish I could relive each and every day of my life.

I couldn't help but revisit The Doctor's words. He called me smart. He asked me if he wanted a chip. He said that he found brain goo spellbinding. He questioned about whether I was on my period. Yet somehow he always smiled at me, all that time, until I asked for his name. That's when he got serious I guess he was sort of like me then... when I was found as a baby, I had a note on my person, telling me my name. But, it was written underneath that I was not allowed to tell anyone, even the people I trusted the most, my real name. I'm oblivious as to why. But, I did what I was told, even if I didn't know who the note was from. Most likely my mother though, whoever she was. The note was written in a girly, mum-like writing.

So, for a while, when I was a kid, I just didn't have a name. People called me _"That kid." _...Until I discovered books. Somehow, that automatically triggered off the nickname 'Bookie'... Out of the blue, The Doctor popped back into my head. He just did that to me. It was happening to me all day. His past was flashing before my eyes. He'd seen so much pain, yet saved so many. And even though he was an alien, he seemed to know so many humans. He'd been with humans so much. He'd seen so much... _Oh... Doctor..._

"Bookie?" I blinked, having a finger snap in front of my startled eyes. I swallowed, turning my attention round to Miller. His blue eyes seemed troubled underneath his raven black locks. "Bookie? You okay? You don't look too good." He asked, his mellow voice rising and lowering as he held my forearm. I bit my lip and then blinked a few times. I must've not properly recovered from yesterday yet.

"I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry Miller." I said, looking down at a blank piece of paper. _"Was I meant to be taking notes?" _I questioned myself, having to blink a few more times. I sighed, feeling a somewhat off-colour in my stomach. Maybe I really was unwell.

"No you're not." Miller disputed, grabbing his bag and then holding his hand out to me. "You're as pale as a snowman. Get your bag, I'm taking you to get some meds." grudgingly, I picked up my shoulder bag, and flung it over my shoulder. Miller took my hand as we walked out of the lecture. If it was just me alone walking out, I would've gone unnoticed. But Miller? _Holding my hand_? That grabbed the attention of many looking-for-hunks girls. I would pay for that later, with the bitching and fighting. _Oh the joy..._

Miller took me to his dorm and let me come in, while he raked through his bathroom cupboard for some paracetamol or something. Miller was sweet. A truly admirable best friend. Heck, better than I ever was, I mean, he does everything for me. He would go to mars and back to get something for me. It was a kind of love we had I guess. And sure, I did love him, but more in a brother-sister way.

I was sort of thinking about whether I should tell Miller about The Doctor. I mean, he believed in all this alien stuff too. He _might _believe me, and might not think I was crazy... But then again, when people think _alien _they think little green people with ten eyes, four arms, and six billion legs. Maybe it was best to keep it quiet for now...

I sat in pain on his bed, grasping my head firmly and feeling awfully dizzy and sick. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm sure I was fine this morning. I just suddenly changed, as if something inside me just fizzled out...

"So, what made this come over?" Miller interrupted my train of pain, bringing me a glass of water, and a couple of tablets.

I tossed the two pills into my mouth, and then washed them down smoothly with the glass of water. "I don't know." I replied, looking and feeling incredibly washed out, and dead beat. "I swear, I was fine this morning." I said, blinking my eyes open.

"Yeah, well some things can hit you like a ton of bricks like that..." Miller muttered disapprovingly, rubbing my back. "You really don't look right. Maybe I should call the nurse or something..." He posed forward, leaning towards the phone.

"No... I'm sure it's nothing." I said, biting my lip again, and swallowing away the sickly feeling in my throat. "Everyone gets ill at some point... Maybe I just need sleep." I put back, getting to my feet but struggling and sitting back on the springy bed again.

"Here, I'll take you back to your dorm."Miller said, moving forwards to help me up, but was sidetracked when hearing the door knock three times, slowly and stridently. Who could that be at this time of day? Everyone else was at a lecture right now. "Hang on..." He mumbled, scuttling to the door and slowly opening it.

"Miller." Someone said in an insensitive tone, one that sped my heart up when hearing its insincerity. "I saw you and young Bookie bunked a lecture, and came here, _alone_."

I rolled my eyes. Teachers were so worried if a boy and a girl go to a dorm together, in case they were going to... you know. Let the stick and the _pussy _cat have a good time. "Oh, no Mr. S.T. It's nothing at all like that." My eyes widened. _Oh dear... _Mr. S.T. is what other students use to name Mr. Sekree-Tada. You know, most people can't say his name... This was awful. _Really _awful. Had Mr. Sekree-Tada come to, um... _drain my mind?_

"Well, it sure looks like it's something like _that." _Mr. Sekree-Tada said with a strict, futile tone that usually put people in their place. Not Miller though. Nothing seemed to put Miller in his place. He was strong-hearted like that.

"Mr. S.T. I can assure you that I brought Bookie back here because she's sick. I'm not getting it on with her or anything." I sighed, putting my palm against my forehead. Modern slang surely is a bitch. "And anyway, I was just about to take her to her own dorm."

I think I heard a forced laugh coming from the doorway. "Sure sure Mr. Miller." Mr. Sekree-Tada said, ambling into the room, and turning my way. "Ah, Bookie. So what seems to be the problem?" he asked me kindly, but with that same mysterious smirk hiding in the corner of his twitching lip. I glared up into his hazel eyes. The Doctor told me to stay away from this character, but how was I meant to when he was my own lecturer?

"She's just unwell. You know, dizziness, sickness, tiredness. We think she just needs some rest." Miller said, clutching my hand and hauling me off the bed. I held on to his arm, and he picked up my bag as I felt the incredulous dizzy spells overwhelm me.

"Let me feel her temperature." He said, pushing his hand forward towards my forehead. Getting to grasps on what he was doing, I dodged out the way of it, falling behind Miller and wavering on his shoulder.

"Bookie, what's wrong?" Miller said, twisting round to me and bending down slightly so that I was talking directly into his shiny blue eyes. As disturbing as it was, all I could see were Mr. Sekree-Tada's hazel demonic eyes lurking just over his shoulders. "All he wanted to do was feel your temperature."Miller realized eventually that I was completely tremulous and needed to get out of there, but he simply attempted to comfort me by tying his hands around my waist and hugging me securely.

I must admit, it relieved me a little, but ultimately all it did was keep me in a sturdy body-hold, as Mr. Sekree-Tada sprung at me, pressing his cold, claw-shaped hand against my forehead. I screamed out agonizingly. The Shocks were back, and hammering down into my brain, going through me faster, and already giving me a dead beat, sleep-for-many-years feeling.

Miller pulled away as soon as he heard my squeals, but went into a stand-still when seeing the position we were in. He went into absolute mystification, going wide eyed when seeing what pain I was in with just a simple touch. So much pain. Bringing back the memories of yesterday's horrific events. Was The Doctor coming again to save me again? There was no way of knowing, but I was sure that it was just luck to have such a hero like him to intertwine paths with me. I'm chasing my dreams on a treadmill if I thought he was coming back. All I knew is that it sure felt like the real-deal this time. It felt like I was going to drop down dead any moment now...

Snapping out of his stance in time, Miller charged forward, pushing Mr. Sekree-Tada against the grey wall of his dorm and breaking the tie that was wound between my mind, and his fingertips. Mr. Sekree-Tada snarled up to Miller, as he picked me up within his arms, cradling me like a baby, and darted out of the room.

"M-M-Miller?" I stuttered, looking up at him with my tired chocolate eyes. He looked down to me, and shook his head.

"You better tell me what the hell is going on you little Bookie twat." He said, looking as if his mind was a blur right now. Strange how even in the most fearsome of times, that nickname still sticks... From behind, I could hear the booming footsteps, thumping and bashing down the hall after us.

"Miller, I wish I could, but I haven't got the foggiest clue." I slurred, looking up at his black locks bouncing above his shoulders. His burly face looked concerned, and earnest. Valiant, and concentrated. Yet, if you looked deep down inside him like I could, you could tell that he was just as petrified of this scary occasion as I was.

"Don't worry Bookie."He said, as he galloped down the hall that seemed to be going on forever. "I'll get us out of this." I gawked up to Miller with wonder. Miller achieved at mystifying me most of the time. Some of the time, he teased me, and joked about calling me the 'glasses geek' or "Strange Bookie Twat," trying to look like the cool hottie he was. But... other times, it seemed as though he would give the world for me. Risk his life for me. As if, he truly loved me. Ugh, I hate boys sometimes, I really do.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the doorway leading to one of the locked lecturer rooms flung open, and out strutted quite casually, _him_. His long brown coat trailing at his feet, and his red converses sliding across the freshly polished floors. He always turned up at the right moments, didn't he? "So, what happened to 'stay away from that teacher!' hmm?" He said scornfully, strolling my way, but also admiring his futuristic screwdriver.

"Um, things went a bit tits up..." I croaked, raising my head to look at him properly, but having it drop against Miller's brawny chest again.

"Hmm, yeah... I guess some aliens are persistent like that..." The Doctor stated to himself disappointedly, shrugging his shoulders, and then pulling away from my face.

"I'm, sorry who are you?" I and The Doctor turned our eyes up to Miller, who looked even more out of place than before. He had gotten involved with this now, he didn't have to be, but now he has. Stupid caring and friendly friends...

"Doctor!" Mr. Sekree-Tada answered for him, marching towards the three of us. "We meet again, unfortunately." He sighed, putting his hands on his hips, and looking slightly infuriated with The Doctor. "Look, if you don't mind, I'll take the girl and go. I really need to go and mark some essays..." He said, turning his eyes down to his charcoal black watch and sighing out reluctantly.

"No way!" Miller fought, turning my body away from Mr. Sekree Tada. "If you want Bookie, then you'll have to go through me!" I gazed up at him dreamily, wondering why the hell he was doing this.

"Ooh and you think that'll stop him?" The Doctor questioned, tilting his head towards him, and raising his eyebrows. "Come off it, he was probably going to kill you when he tried to drain her brain in front of you. He can't let someone go who knows his secret. But, the thing is, once he's connected to one person once, he can track them down over and over again until he's finally feasted on the energy in their brain. Clever isn't it?" The Doctor said with an inappropriately jubilant smile. "So, if you just kept on running down this hallway, he'd eventually manage to connect to you too. That way, even if you got away, he'd still be able to get to you..." The Doctor scratched his head sort of nervously after that. "Yeah, that's the annoying thing about Gentolians..."

"How do you know of my kind, Doctor?" Mr. Sekree-Tada demanded, looking sternly through his circular glasses, still allowing the right corner of his lip to twitch. He stirred closer to the three of us, and we all edged away as he did so.

The Doctor raised his eyes up to Mr. Sekree-Tada, shoved his hands in his pockets and began swaying back and forth. "I've dealt with your kind before." He said. "Unfortunate, not much happened, but I've dealt with it."

"Not with me though Doctor... I'm more powerful than many other Gentolians. I've guided many, and was declared one of the smartest of my kind..." Mr. Sekree-Tada sneered smugly, crossing his arms and raising his nose at The Doctor.

"Oh is that so?" The Doctor raised, strolling out in front of me and Miller as if like a human, wait, not-human-but-looks-human barrier. "Well, if that's so, then why are you so focussed on one girl? One puny girl that probably has the brain capacity as any other bright spark? You're in a university, where it's full of so many people like her. So why this one girl, _right_ here!"

"You're _wrong_, Doctor!" Mr. Sekree-Tada came back with, lurking forward at a snail's pace. "She's different, in soo many ways." He said, licking his lips and drifting forward to the 'charm of my knowledge' again. You can imagine how freaked out I was with all these events of strangeness.

The Doctor stood boldly in front of me and Miller, and I was soon drifting off again. The Doctor sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I know she is..." He said mutely, flicking a glance back at me and gently smiling his heartening smile. I weakly smiled back, and felt the comfort that I always got from his smiles. I still didn't understand why it did so, but I purely smiled back, not questioning the happiness, in case it shattered it. "But so long as I'm still standing, and at least one, if not both of my hearts are beating, I won't allow you to obliterate Bookie's life." The Doctor warned, his voice intimidating to even me, making me tremble within Miller's arms.

"_Both_ your hearts?" Mr. Sekree-Tada questioned anxiously, apparently not taking in anything else he said. "You're a...?"

The Doctor nodded. "I'm a..."

Me and Miller exchanged looks, both having the same thoughts, and then I turned my head over to The Doctor, and questioned, "You're a what?" But it seemed as though I was just thinking that I said that, as The Doctor just continued with his somewhat calm brawl.

"So, I'd stand back, right now, because this is going to hurt your ears..." He said, reaching into his back pocket and reeling out that futuristic silver screwdriver I saw him with before.

Mr. Sekree-Tada laughed, crossing his arms and smirking immorally to The Doctor. "You? What are you going to do with a measly sonic device?" He challenged, moving daringly towards us, while The Doctor just pulled out the screwdriver.

"Well, actually, I can do many things with this." He said, taking the screwdriver out of his pocket, and inspecting it for a moment. "And I'm sort of surprised you chose this time to chase after these two rough-rousing kids. Because if you look at your watch again, I think you'll find, that lecture time, is over..."

The Doctor posed, as he lunged towards a Uni alarm bell, and pressed a button, causing the device to buzz wildly, and turn on the alarms. Immediately students were loitering the halls, and strolling in groups. Gossiping, chatting, joking, doing what students do. Somehow Mr. Sekree-Tada seemed to get caught within them, being hauled away by students rushing to their dorms, and called my name as he was pushed away. The Doctor turned to me and Miller, and beamed quite contentedly. I glared up at him, wondering how he could look so happy after being threatened by Mr. Brain-drain-go-lucky.

"What... Who... When..." Miller mumbled, getting into a cute little mystified situation.

The Doctor simply patted Miller on the shoulder, and grinned down to me, saying one word. _"Run._"

Before I knew it, we were speeding down the hall again, dodging students, and running away. A somewhat rush began crowding my senses, but a confounded feeling in the pit of my stomach was still making me feel sick. Yet again, I was left wondering, who is The Doctor? And only now, do I have to ask myself... _Why does he care so much about me?_

* * *

_**Gah, not as happy with this chapter... I'm not sure why, I just don't like it as much... Anyway, tell me what you think, and thank you to all the people that have reviewed and read this story so far! (96 hits :D YAYAYYAYAY!)**_

_**and well, thanks for reading!Please review! **_

_**Leanne **_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.F.O.U.R._

I didn't exactly know what happened after that, since it felt like all I did was blink, and suddenly my surroundings changed. I was back in that big, awe-inspiring room, and with that brain-goo attachment device wound around my temple again. Although this was sort of weird, it wasn't nearly as peculiar as when I noticed that inches away was a brunette, chocolaty eyed Doctor, smiling joyously into my eyes.

"HELLO!" He roared, making me jolt and scream in his face. "ARE YOU OKAY BOOKIE!" My eyes widened, and I blocked out his howls with my hands. I was only just realising he had a pair of whopping blue earmuffs strapped over his ears when I was on the verge of going deaf.

I slapped them off and wrenched The Doctor's ear down to my lips. "I MAY BE ON MY BLOODY PERIOD! BUT I'M NOT BLOODY DEAF!" I bellowed, my face appearing to be going as red as a tomato. The Doctor broke free from my irritated grip, and shook his head around like a dog.

"Woah, what was that for!" he questioned, shoving a finger in his ear and wiggling it about. "You really are on your period..." I grimaced at The Doctor, removing the device on my head, getting to my feet and crossing my arms.

"Okay Doctor, you better tell me what the hell is going on, _right now_!" I demanded, storming up to him, keeping a firm gaze locked in on his eyes. The Doctor was unmoved by my actions, and just gave me a provoked roll of the eye. I was about to slap him around the shoulder blade, but began easing off topic, when I realised that I couldn't see Miller anywhere. Suddenly my eyes filled with fret. "Where is he?" I raised, flicking my head about like an owls would when searching for its prey.

I stormed round to the other side of the control panel, to see Miller's black hair scrunched up against the blue door of the room, seeming to be gazing outwards. "Miller!" I called, rushing over to him and wrapping my arms around him firmly. "Are you okay? What hap-" I paused, realising that Miller wasn't going to reply, even if I flicked his ear, or gave him a wedgie. His eyes were hooked. And mine were too now...

I don't know how The Doctor does it, but somehow he did. He had taken this big blue eerily wonderful box up into space, and we were gazing upon the splendorous view of stars, sparkling like Christmas lights in the eternally black sky. The many coloured planets, all lined up and orbiting the sun, like followers praising their leader. And, and... There are no words to describe the ambience of the aura. It'll just take your breath away, and remove any words or thoughts that have been bugging you to get out. It just turns you blank.

"The Tardis has activated a safety oxygen field, so no need to worry about not being able to breathe." I didn't even wonder what a 'Tardis' was. I didn't straight away comprehend that it were The Doctor's words entering my mind. The only thing that I could possibly process at this moment was_"...Wow..."_

"Beaut... isn't it?" I saw Miller in the corner of my eye, his mystified and glorified gaze half aimed at me, half still glued to the darkness. And the 'Beaut' as he called it.

"Mmm..." I replied, genuinely lost with words. I couldn't even try to peel my eyes away. The stars seemed to shudder, and the sun's flames flew outward. Even from the distance we were at, I felt the heat getting to my body. I really did feel something about this atmosphere that I never felt before. Something, strange... And although that sounds normal, considering I was staring at nine varied planets, a gazillion stars and a soul deepening black sky... It wasn't that kind of strange... It was more a _déjà vu _strange. I actually felt like, there was something about it I'd seen before... Maybe in a dream... Maybe in a fairytale... All I know is that there was something in the back of my mind that remembered all this...

"OKAY!" The Doctor screeched in my ear, leaning in front of us and closing the big bold doors. I snapped out of my site-watching stance and back into reality, turning my attention back to The Doctor. The motion of wondering why I felt so 'been-there, done-it' escaped my mind. "So, basics... You're inside _my_ Tardis. That's Time and relative dimensions in space. TARDIS. It travels in time and space. It's like my space ship slash time machine if you think about it. I'm the Doctor. You don't need to know much more about me than that other than the fact that I'm a time lord. An alien in other words. But ooh, a good alien, a helpful one, definitely. I tend to travel with companions, but at the moment, not so much. I save planet earth from invading aliens, and help creatures in danger, without realising often. It's not a job, it's a hobby, well sort of, well... not really, but still! Since I'm doing this, I'm going to help you;" He said, pointing his long sturdy forefinger in my direction. "Yes! I'm going to help you get out alive, and stop this alien, and well... you might learn a thing or two from yours truly! Any questions?"

The Doctor Beamed optimistically to me and Miller. He spoke so fast that I had to let his words calculate for a while before actually answering. "Um yeah... Um, can you go back to explaining what a Tardis is again please?" The Doctor gave me a cunning smirk.

"So wait..." Miller tuned in, scratching his chin. "...You're an alien... and this, is _all,_ Alien tech?" Miller seemed a bit fatigued understanding even that...

The Doctor leant my way, and gazed with a staggered emotion to Miller. "He's a bit of a slow one isn't he...?" I nodded with agreement, just so that I could wind Miller's cogs up about it later...

"Trust me, he should be a blonde..."

"Hey!"

The Doctor and I laughed at Miller, seeing his confused, but astonished expression. I ambled over to him and cuddled him gently, and he automatically loosened up, flopping his arms over my shoulders and hugging me back. From behind, I managed to hear a clattered beeping noise, sounding sort of like the noises you would hear from a very old video game. "Aha!" The Doctor burst, sprinting to a part of the panel, and turning a screen towards him. I automatically released from Miller's arms and got by his side.

"So, Gentolians..." The Doctor mumbled, his eyes flicking around at the screen. I leant in closer to take a closer look, leaning against The Doctor's shoulder. I actually felt a sort of stun when being able to be so close to him, but The Doctor wearily scooted away, glaring my way, and then continuing with his read. I was left wondering what I did wrong...

"Doctor." Miller entitled, getting by my side. "I don't understand why you need to search the, uh, '_Tardis'' _database if you already encountered the Gentolian's before...?" Miller raised a good point, and I searched The Doctors phizog for a reply.

"Simple. I lied." The Doctor noted, proof reading the mass amount of writing appearing on the screen. "The sonic just told me when scanning the area that there was a Gentolian nearby. Eh, best thing to do is sound like you have experience. A normal creature won't mess with a creature with higher intelligence, and a more experienced one. It's common sense if you think about it. It's like... Okay it's like if a goldfish tried to outsmart a human. It just wouldn't work..." The Doctor's eyes were scanning the screen non-stop. He was now subdued and was in full focus. It kind of reminded me of how I get when reading books.

I began reading the screen too, wondering what I and two boys were up against. I couldn't for sure tell what it said with such small writing, but it said something along the lines of being a race of mass intelligence. There wasn't much information on these 'Gentolian's' but from what I could make out, they were a superior race that mastered pretty much everything. Flying automobiles, monogrammed pictures, you name it, they had it. But the notes hooked my mind particularly to the final paragraph.

"The Gentolian race abandoned their home planet, and spread out, looking for races of intelligence, and then feasting on the unknown knowledge that they never learnt. The more a Gentolian knows, the longer it will live. Gentolian's main source of digestion is imagination, memoirs, and undisclosed words. A Gentolian's skin is unbreakable, and cannot be destroyed or killed by wounds or disease. They have developed the knowledge to keep themselves safe, and to protect themselves. Gentolian's are found in many places, changing into forms of the creatures around them."

"Doctor..." I said, engaging my attention towards him. "Can they change shape?" A look of startlement crossed my eyes as I said it. I was saying it like it was an everyday motion, how outlandish of me...

The Doctor sighed, leaning down against the panel and sliding his hair back. "Looks that way."

"Well, that helps..." Miller commented sarcastically from behind, promenading around the panel and gawping at the many controls that filled the metal.

The Doctor aah'd, as if having a sudden realisation that he didn't notice before. "Did you notice his name?" The Doctor glanced down to me slightly, but then continued to read the tiny screen. "Sekree-Tada... It's an anagram. Swap the letters around a bit and his name is Data Seeker... clever really..."

"Well that makes me feel better..." I mumbled, clenching my fist. "We're against a creative alien that likes to make names out of a lifestyle. Now we're sorted!" The Doctor shook his head at me, gritting his teeth and blinking wildly. I sighed, giving up on the reading and asking myself plenty of questions that have been rolling my brain around.

"I don't understand it though..." I said, walking leisurely away from the control panel and perching myself on the cushioned bronze bench. "I mean, sure I'm smart, I have a decent imagination, but... I don't have any secrets... I don't have any memories that are worth anyone's time... Why is he so keen on my mind? Why not one of those other nerds that go to our university?" I blinked away the tears, quickly, anxious of what they would think when I showed that I was actually shitting bricks about this thing. The truth is... I'm afraid of death. I don't want to die, when I actually want to live my life. If I died after I achieved something in life, I'd be happy. But I've got nothing to feel pride in. I just don't want to die. Not yet anyway...

The Doctor perched himself by my side, and continued to gaze at the small screen hung by the many black wires that seemed to tangle naturally with each other. "No secrets huh..." He mumbled, smirking to himself. "...What's your name Bookie?"

I chuckled quietly, wiping it off my face as soon as I could. "Like hiding away a name makes a difference..." The Doctor turned his eyes up to me, and gently smiled.

"Trust me, a name can hide such wonderful truths..." I flicked a gentle flash of my teeth over to him. What a strange man The Doctor is... One moment, it seems like he hates your guts, and wants to get you out of his life as soon as he can. But, another minute... It seems like he could become your best friend... I wish I could understand him properly, I just wish I could spend enough time with him to know him like the back of my hand. That's probably impossible though. His closest companion probably doesn't even know him _that_well...

I let out a gentle sigh, turning my eyes down to the grated floor. "Doctor..." I named, twiddling my thumbs. I had so many questions to ask The Doctor, but I thought I'd start off with a basic one. "I was thinking... How did you know to come to my university in the first place? I mean, people don't casually walk around universities like that. Well, Unless you're a creep..."

The Doctor flung his self back against the chair, and let out a gentle yawn. "No, I'm not a creep..." He said, shaking his head and smiling to me. "Some person just came up to me and told me that I needed to go there for something. I wasn't sure what at first. But, they just said, 'look around. Keep an eye out... Big things are found in simple places. You'll find some in that university'."

"Yeah you will..." I replied, tittering to myself. "A brainiatic geek and an alien. Oh what brilliant things to come upon..." The Doctor turned his sparkling eyes my way, and smiled.

He gently laughed along with me. Crossing his arms and shaking his head. "A brainiatic geek and an alien. It's, brilliant really..." He mumbled, exaggerating the _brilliant_ part, and nodding to me. I was taken back slightly, trying to understand what he was trying to say. Was he trying to call me _brilliant_?

"Oit!" My eyes snapped up to Miller, who was inspecting the screen with an engrossed manner. "How do you make an alien dumb?" he questioned, turning to me and The Doctor dynamically.

I held my chin for a moment, trying to think of something witty to reply. "Take away his glasses, throw them out the window, and make him spin around ten times? Oh wait, I'm just thinking about _dizzy rascal_..." It was a wasted comment since The Doctor didn't know who _dizzy rascal_ is, and Miller just shook his head at me with bad taste...

"Doctor, if they survive on knowledge, and intelligence, then surely to kill them, you just... make them dumb." Miller gazed at The Doctor with his arms open while The Doctor bit the front of his thumb and went into a few pensive thoughts.

"The Genolian's digest intelligence, and therefore taking away their intelligence is in some way starving them." He calculated out loud. "But, how do you make an alien dumb?"

"Especially an alien that you can't hurt. That makes things a whole lot harder..." Miller contrasted with him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and got out a cautious finger. "Violence is never the answer. Violence does nothing but cause trouble..." The Doctor began to pace around the Tardis, searching it for answers. "No, we need something that can harm the brain mentally but only slightly, just to cut off the knowledge for a while. Then we can escort him to a different planet where he can find intelligence from something more useless... like the blue planet Googol, with its many 'uhh-ing' stand about's..."

I raised a finger and opened my mouth, but closed it again. I thought of something, something smart, something _brilliant_, but considering The Doctor just went with the ghandi-ish motion of non-violence, it was probably not a good idea... Ah, what the hell... "Doctor. How about when he's digesting the brain?"

The Doctor turned down to me, and gave me a questionable glare. "What about when he's digesting the brain?" He asked, blatantly not able to get it straight away. But with a hasty tilt of my head, his eyes widened. "No! You can't use that Bookie! That's just idiocy!"

"It could work though!" I quarrelled with him, crossing my arms and getting to my feet stubbornly. "We find a weakness, send it through, and then hey presto! He's disabled momentally." The Doctor glowered at me scornfully, and stormed my way.

"I don't care if it could work, it's what a bland, dim-witted, foolish kid would do. It's suicidal! And Bookie, you won't stoop as low as a boob like that..." The Doctor was now millimetres away from my face, his sombre look melting into my body.

"I wouldn't know how to do it for definite yet Doctor."

"Wouldn't know how to do what?" I irrevocably remembered that Miller was there in the back, and crossed my arms. I wasn't going to win this fight, so what was the point?

"Never mind..." I said, crossing my arms, and lowering my eyes to the floor. I was about to perch my butt back down against the puffed cushion of the bench, but fell to the ground when the floor suddenly tilted into a skewed position. The lights died out one by one, and suddenly it felt as if we were falling. Maybe it was because, _we were_. Falling down, down, down, in space. Is that even possible with _no gravity_!

"What's going on!" I squealed, managing to scoop myself of the floor so that I was kneeling, and holding onto a steel railing. The Doctor clumsily dashed around to the screen again, tying his arm around the bar it was perched upon. "Something's pulling us back down to the earth." He yowled, that solemn tone still fastened in his voice. "Most likely our _good friend_ Mr. Sekree-Tada."

"GREAT!" Miller outburst, hanging over one of the railings, his raven hair stuck up on end and his eyes full of irritated rage. "That's what we need isn't it? An alien that can control the Tardis while not being in it!"

I blinked, keeping my perplexed expression on my cheeks when seeing The Doctor gathering some bits and bobs from around the room. Stuff that seemed a bit random in all honesty. "Doctor!" I screamed. He turned my way. His sonic screwdriver being bitten like a bone inside his mouth. "What do we do?" The Doctor still somehow managed to beam at me, galloping my way, clutching my hand and then gripping Miller's arm.

He dragged us to the door and then kicked it open, allowing us to see the endless blue sky surrounding us. "TIME TO JUMP!" He bellowed elatedly. Both mine and Miller's expression dropped, as he dove through the doorway, dragging both of us down with him. "ALLONS-Y!" He exclaimed ecstatically as we began falling down with the gravitational pull. Falling too rapidly to the ground for my liking. The Doctor had done it. He'd just killed me. _What a laugh?_

"AND YOU CALLED ME SUICIDAL!" I shrieked, declining to my grave as The Doctor cackled his head off of his shoulders...

* * *

**_A.N. Ello :D Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been trapped underneath revision for exams, and it probably doesn't help tthat I had writters block for most of this chapter... I'm not too proud of this chapter, but Hopefully by the next chapter it'll all be alright._**

**_The annoying thing is, I have the good part, and the ending planned out PER-FECT-OH-LY ! but then the middle bit I'm unsure about :/ I wish I could skip to the end... Ah well :D_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this, Tell me what you think! please review! :DDD_**

**_Leanne_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Chapter 5

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.F.I.V.E._

The grass was green, and -in patches across the ground- complimented it with yellow wheat fields that had the occasional cow ambling across it. The trees seemed like shrubs, but blossomed like sunflowers. There were buildings covering most of the area like soaring razor-sharp spikes threatening landing invaders. It was a shame I was falling towards them at a tremendously quick speed. It felt as though we were falling forever, and by now my throat had become desiccated from all the screaming.

I managed to turn my eyes off of where I was falling, and looked across to The Doctor. He still had the screwdriver bitten in his mouth, and was pushing the bits and bobs against each other, occasionally taking the screwdriver out of his mouth, directing it at the chunks of metal and letting it buzz.

"GOT ANY OTHER _BRIGHT_ IDEAS, YOU PLONKER!" I screamed, feeling my pony tail loosen, and feeling the scrunchie eventually fall out. I then watched as the Tardis suddenly appeared out of nowhere from below, on its side, with its door open. The Doctor laughed, as each of us, one by one, fell through, landing on the wall of the inside.

I got to my feet, peering confoundedly around the room. Everything was sideways, and looked incredibly weird. Weirder than it did the right way up. And that's saying something... I leapt over the rail and balanced a little on it, trying to get to the control panel. But this would be when The Doctor decides that it would be fun to turn it up the right way -just so that I'd fall flat on my face. _"What an arse..." _I thought to myself, hearing Miller's laughs from behind. I got to my feet, and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey! No violence!" The Doctor scolded me, shaking a long finger at my nose. I grimaced at him, clouting him even firmer around the back of his head.

"Um, do you by any chance _want to die_?" I questioned irately, my voice higher than a dog whistle. My eyes were wide, and my breath was heavy. No way in a million years am I leaving my life in the hands of this guy.

The Doctor seemed to think for a moment about my _rhetorical _question, before opening his mouth, and closing it again. "...Maybe..." he said gently, but hastily darting to the control panel and flicking switches, pressing buttons, making the machine hum at first, but forcing it to go into a violent Whine as the Tardis shook aggressively.

_"What now?" _I thought, my hair dangling by my hips in gianormos curls, getting in my eyes, and really being a bother. "Bloody hell!" I scream as not only am I having the simulation of an earthquake, but I can no longer see with all the brown frizz in my eyes. The machine came to a halt, and I got to my feet, my hair dangling over my eyes, and surrounding me in one big frizz bubble.

"Woah..." I heard The Doctor say as he glanced my way. "Who let _that_ thing onboard?" I pushed it all back, and scowled at him, my glasses half bent over as well, making me look even more menacing.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely going to give me nightmares." My eyes waltzed around the room to Miller. I put my hands on my hips, as I gave him the 'Don't-mess-with-me-because-I'm-already-pissed' look. He smirked at me, and then a little chuckle arose from his mellow voice.

"Where are we now?" I interrogated, pushing the curls down and skimming my fingers through my bush-like hair. No, not _that_ kind of bush...

The Doctor, yet again, beamed like the idiot he was, making me groan and shake my head in wonder. He almost skipped to the door like a six year old girl as he opened the door and peeked his head outside the doorway, looking around. "Oh Wow!" He burst, wandering away quite eagerly. I soon followed on behind, as did Miller, keen to see what was stirring him up now. I marched outside boldly, waiting to see maybe a different planet, or some famous landmark. Maybe, even a new species or a super race ... But no... No such luck. I looked out, disappointedly seeing a little cafe, in the middle of town.

I looked to Miller, a roll in my eyes forming, and then looked back to The Doctor. "Um... Have you not seen a cafe before?" I asked, eyeing up "Benny's Big Breakfasts" and reading the signs. Nothing out of the ordinary, in my opinion. Unless you counted the bacon, onion and spinach sandwich I guess...

"It's a little shop!" The Doctor shouted excitedly, pointing to the cafe and looking at me with a big smile on his goofy face. "I love a little shop." He said, already marching to the door, his long brown jacket trailing by his feet.

"Not exactly a little..." I started, but by then, he was already in, and ordering something at the simply styled counter. I sighed, thinking about how we had better stuff to do right now, but then gave in to him resentfully. I closed the door to the Tardis, and followed The Doctor in to the 'little shop'. Seriously, I'd never seen someone get so hyped up over a cafe.

"Bookie," Miller leant towards me as I pushed the door open and meandered inside. "We're hanging with a mad-man!" I almost giggled, and smiled up to him.

"Yeah, I know. Me and The Doctor, travelling with you!" I snickered, strolling up to the counter beside The Doctor. I must've gotten too close for his liking again, since he suddenly urged away as I came closer. Did I really do something that bad? Maybe I just have bad B.O...

"So, that was one tea, a large portion of chips, a bacon Panini, and a _bunch of bananas_?" The skinny blonde behind the counter sounded surprised that someone as scrawny and flimsy as The Doctor was eating so much.

"Yup! Yup yup yup." He replied chirpily, a casual look on his face as she just seemed to ogle, awe-stricken into his chocolate eyes. She casually shook her head, and bashed a few buttons on the cash register, a frown glued upon her lips. Wasn't really surprising. More orders equals more hassle.

"Anything else?" The Doctor turned his eyes around to me and Miller, questioning in his eyes. He didn't have to ask, I already knew that he wanted me to answer.

"Tea's great. Cheers." I said to the woman, who seemed to be gazing at me like a mutated sewer alien. "And a mirror please..." I mumbled, looking down from the lady's spacious eyes.

"I'll take a co-co to go-go." I turned up to Miller, his eyes focussed on his iPhone, as he began texting away like a teenage girl. Heck, with that haircut, he was a teenage girl...

"Where are you going then?" I asked, one eyebrow lowered as he shoved his phone back into his baggy pocket. He smiled to me, confirming that it was nothing.

"Elise wants to meet up with me for a while." He said, leaning against the counter and scratching the back of his head. Elise is his two-month girlfriend. She's not exactly looked at as 'pretty' in most people's point of view, but I truly disagree. She's dissimilar, unusual, and in my opinion, remarkable. Miller deserved a girl like her. "I'm not exactly sure what about, mind you." He said again, a slight look of perplexity in his warm eyes.

I frowned a little, leaning next to him and trying to take a better look at his face. "And that concerns you, why?" I asked, sitting on a stool and gazing up to him. "She's your girlfriend! You should just see each other for the fun of it!" I encouraged him, attempting to give him a hearty smile. To be honest, I'm not the hearty type, but it seemed as though he needed it.

He shrugged, and then turned away. I knew Miller well, and I knew why he was getting so... touchy/girly about it. He was never actually used to being a boyfriend. He never actually went into a relationship _that_frequently. And when he did, it didn't last forever. His Co-co arrived, and he paid for it, leaning forward and giving me a hug and a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back by the end of it." He said with a wink. I grinned up to him, as my smoking hot tea turned up in front of me also.

"Miller!" We both flicked our eyes back at The Doctor, his face slightly concerned. "Don't go telling anyone else about this..." The Doctor looked up for a moment, searching for the right word. "...Sequence of events." Okay, word_s_.

Miller seemed to chuckle, as he strolled with a cool-guy attitude to the door. "P-lease! Do you really think I would want to tell anyone about this?" I and The Doctor watched as he strolled out, and meandered out of sight. I sighed, looking down into my tea and stirring it a few times.

"He can be a right arse at times." I commented, sipping it and cringing since it didn't have nearly enough sugar in it. The Doctor pushed the sugar my way, and then tossed a spoon into my lap.

"Just like every other human..." The Doctor commented, taking a bite into one of his bananas. I raised an eyebrow and scowled at him.

"That's a bit stereotypical of you." I commented, grimacing down into my tea while pouring little sachets of sugar inside it. Why do these sachets have such little sugar in it? It's stupid, what do I look like? A sugar-free Coca Cola?

"Well, it's what most galactic species think. Most believe that humans are low-life." He commented, tossing a banana aside and then sipping at his tea, while pushing the chips between us. "That's probably including Mr. Sekree-Tada."

I thought about it and then sipped at my tea. Of course he was right. He always seems to be, no matter how much I hate knowing it. But the thing is, I wasn't entirely sure _how _he knew all this. I mean, sure I'd seen his past, he'd met a lot of people. But how the heck does he know all this weird and wonderful info? Who is he? Or _what _is he?

"Bookie... I know that things didn't turn out so well before, but... I want, to do the weird, confusing, brain reading, 'psychic' thing again." I froze mid-chip, swivelling my head around to The Doc, and shaking my head slowly.

"Um, _No_?" I said, in the same tone that I would use to say 'well duh...' He pouted, and put the tea down.

"Bookie..." He named, looking me straight into my eyes and making me tremble slightly. "I just want to know who you are. Surely, you do too?" With that last quick, laid-back question, I almost stumbled off my stool. How did he know that I'm clueless about my life? How did he know that all my life, I knew I was different? Know that I would never fit in anywhere or with anyone. Know that something about me... wasn't normal... "Bookie. I'm only here to help. There was something I recognised before. Whilst you saw my past, I saw yours. It was fuzzy, and tremendously indistinct. Allow me to do this, and it'll be _so much _easier to work out how to put the brakes on this train of destruction."

I frowned, wordless and still as I gaped into his eyes deeply. What was it about him that made me feel comforted? What was it that made me trust him, like I had known him my whole life? What was it... that made him feel like my best friend?

Thinking no more, I stretched my hands out, resting them on his, and then gripping them firmly. I felt the little hairs stick up slightly, as I picked them up and placed one hand on each of my temples. "Do it." I said with a slight smile, holding his hands beneath my palms. "Do it, and before I want any differently..."

He looked stern at first. But it eased, and he smiled a little, shutting his eyes slowly and lifting his head. Once again, I seemed to feel like I was plummeting down from my body. And yet, I wasn't. It was an endless feel of free falling. And snatched my breath away from me, each and every time he did it. My voice... it lapsed into gasps and withheld my breathing. My pulse slowed down and yet my heart dared to beat faster.

This time, my brains seemed to discover the same things, yet in more detail. Names trailed across my head, alongside moving images of the person named. So many faces, passing through so quickly. Yet, they all seemed to say goodbye eventually. For a few moments, I felt how The Doctor felt. And that was alone. Lost. _Heartbroken... _How can he live through times like this? Through pain, and sorrow. And yet, he's that same old chirpy Doctor that drives me mad. He was so confusing. Maybe he was a typical teenage girl inside. With mood swings and bad hair days...

All of the faces seemed to mesh together and form one large face. A feminine face with a chirpy smile rested gently upon her lips. She looked beautiful. And, I mean, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She was just like a painting, her gentle skin tones glistening in my head. But, that skin seemed to become charred, and slit, as one by one, those faces disappeared, and died away. Just vanishing. The painting was becoming smudged, and then I couldn't handle it. This image was straining my head, and making me quake all over. I pulled my mystified mind away from his burly hands.

I panted -my eyes wide with confusion and wonderment. Who was that beautiful woman? Why had she stood out in my mind so much, and make my chest feel empty and weak? What actually happened?

"No..." I blinked a few times, my eyes turning up to the dazed Doctor before me. He looked shell-shocked, utterly and completely blank. "No... Way..." A smile eased onto the Doctor's face, as he gaped at me with widened eyes. Eyes that seemed to be filled to the rim with joy. "Brilliant..." He said, getting up off the stool and leaning over my body, wrapping his scrawny arms around me.

Now, I was completely and utterly bamboozled. The Doctor... was hugging _me_? Not ten minutes ago, he was moving away whenever I got too close. And now, he had his arms wrapped over my shoulders, holding me close. I tried to look at The Doctor, but my face just filled with his chocolaty hair as my nose unintentionally nuzzled into his neck. I turned my head away again, and sent my head in the direction of the other side of the cafe, but I had my eyes looking round to him. Slightly concerned in case something was wrong.

"Doctor...?" I said, feeling him tighten his grip. I didn't pull away. The hug itself wasn't all that bad, but it was confusing me as to why he was doing... _this_.

"Bookie..." The Doctor replied, pulling me closer to his body. I shifted about, but I still didn't hug him back. I continued to sit there, and wonder about why this was happening. The Doctor sighed in my ear, and then he chuckled light-heartedly. I felt a chill evolve through my back though, as a few simple words echoed in my ear, and rumbled through my chest.

_"I know you Bookie. And you know me, more than you think..."_

* * *

**_A/N HELLOOOOOO!_**

**_Long time no speak eh? first off, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. Second off, It was because of many things happening in my life. Whether it was GCSE's, or the fact that I've tried to write too many stories at once. Whatever it was, I just lost track of this one._**

**_Anyway, I'm gonna try to get this started again. But, I guess I should make a warning. I have never, ever completed a full story. I start them, and never finish. So, Keep me going, and maybe this'll be my first. But... just don't expect regular updates. You may be waiting a long while for updates. So sorry, but It'll be a one off thing in one sense. At least it'll keep you wondering :D_**

**_Anyway, all for now, please review, and I hope you enjoyed._**

**_See you again soon -hopefully! :D_**

**_L _**

**_xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_C.H.A.P.T.E.R.S.I.X._

Miller was checking his phone for whereabouts his girlfriend was waiting, seeing it say, "the fountain outside of Matalan." _Not the most helpful directions... _He thought, strolling along the town centre with a sigh. He kicked a pebble with the toe of his shoe, as his mind tried to go over the past few experiences. _Who is this Doctor? He acts human, but everything about him seems alien. What did he call it again... speed lord or something..._ He came to the fountain outside, and then looked about it, not spotting her there yet.

And so, he casually sat at the edge of the fountain, and looked into the waters, gazing at the boy staring back at him. He looked like an utter wreck. His hair being ruffled up and messed about like he had just fallen from the sky –which he had- and his skin was so grazed up and dirty, he looked like he'd been attacked by a wild bear –which he partly had. Only, it was crazy teacher instead of bear... Not that much different, right? He dunked his hand in the water, and wiped it over his face, drenching it in the water and hoping to get rid of a few dirty marks.

He looked back into the water, waiting for the ripples to calm down, and for it to become still, but noticed in time that above him, a brunette with blonde highlights was sat next to him. And then he felt delicate hands sliding across his back and wrapping around his body. "Hey there honey bunny." Miller smiled slightly, his hand lifting up and rubbing the arm wrapped around him gently.

"Hi there sweet, um... seat." Miller and the brunette froze, before a light hearted giggle echoed in Miller's ears.

"You still need to work on your cute talk babe..." Miller smiled, and then turned to her, face to face with the blue eyed beauty, about to reply when she landed a kiss on his plump lips. Miller shut up, and allowed for it to come and go, not really feeling much for kisses. It was just another body part after all...

"How are you Mills?" The girl asked after pulling away, taking his hand and dragging him to his feet, the tips of her frilled denim blue skirt brushing against his leg. Miller shrugged, and gave her an innocent smile, definitely not up for telling her that he is on the run from a brain munching alien, and that his best friend is hanging out with an intergalactic Doctor...

"Oh, um... The usual. Yourself Elise?" Elise seemed to hesitate for a moment, before smiling merrily and nodding back.

"Yup!

Miller raised an eyebrow to Elise and then tilted his head. "Yup to what?" He wasn't quite good with the casual replies yet. Like his fellow friend, he wasn't quite 'with it.'

"Yup I'm the usual too." she replied happily, her eyes alight with cheeriness and delight. So much so that Miller wasn't quite used to it with people. It freaked him out slightly... Hanging around with Bookie so much had left Miller at a point where he was a bit anti-social and well... a geek. It was something that she understood, but people like Elise didn't always... "Come on! Let's go inside."

Miller was suddenly dragged along into a shop and tripped over his own feet a couple of times as the energetic girl led the way. Miller eventually caught up to her pace and stepped in time with her, looking around and already knowing that he would die of boredom by the end of the trip...

Hmm... Should he really be wandering around right now? He could be putting himself in danger. Or worse... He looked to Elise, and bit his lip, trying to hold back a mixture of fear and irritation. He didn't really care that much if that wacky lecturer found him. Or even tried to 'eat his brain' or something... But if he found Elise, she'd just be collateral in this situation. She was innocent! Why would there be any need for her to get involved?

Elise suddenly found that there was a sudden lack of hand in her palm, and reached out behind her for Miller's hand. Turning around, she looked back and saw that Miller had a concentrated grimace upon his face, and he had an expression of genuine worry. Elise blinked, stepping a little closer to him and poking him in the chest. "You okay?" She asked, looking up to him and tilting her head slightly. Miller glanced down to her, but promptly looked away again, not responding.

Elise sighed, and looked around before pulling him forwards into the centre of the store and then pulling him through a clothes rack. Miller raised an eyebrow as he went through, but found it was all darkness within, as about four other clothes racks were surrounding it. Elise soon followed in, and they were left sitting in the middle of the clothes, hidden by the outer world for a moment. "Now, what's wrong?" Elise asked, looking directly at him and staring sternly into his eyes.

Miller was left just blinking at the girl, wondering why she cared so much. He hadn't known her for that long... so... why was she so bothered by whether he was upset or... whatever. "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

Miller raised an eyebrow at her. "Why does it?"

"Because you're upset!" Elise snapped, crossing her arms and looking at him with slightly arched eyebrows. "Honestly, it's like you think I don't even care about you or something. It's not like I'm like that other friend you have. She seems to just sink her head into a book, even with you around." Elise deflated, and pouted up to Miller. "I actually want to talk to you. And yet, with her, all you do is talk about coursework and books, and her weird little fantasies..." Elise frowned and looked up to him. She sighed, before asking rather pathetically, "What's wrong with talking to me?"

Miller blinked at Elise, pausing for a moment, but then after a moment shuffling closer to her. "...Bookie... isn't normal. She's kinda got this complex mind that really just blows me away. She looks at the world differently, and helps me to look at it the same way too." He reached forwards and rested his hand upon hers. "She believes that there are aliens among us, in everyday life. Just happily roaming around and going about unnoticed. And, you know what, she's right. I've learnt she's right in the past few hours. That's all it's taken! Unbelievable, isn't it?" Miller chuckled to himself gently, before his face softened, and he looked down to his feet "...You may think I'm crazy, but, there _are_ aliens out there. And they're around, probably looking over us right now, awaiting for the moment when we are content and in a tranquil mood. Awaiting for the temptation to feast and then pouncing upon their victims. Humans aren't just predators you know. We're prey too..." Miller looked up to Elise, looking deep into her sweet eyes and then squeezing her hand once again. "I care about her... She's... she's one of a kind. And she's in danger right now... I just want to help her, and I don't want to see her in any kind of pain..."

Elise saw Miller's face drop slightly and observed him for a moment. The way how he looked when he thought about Bookie, the way how he sat and stared, even when just mentioning the littlest bit of danger and how he flinched when thinking of her being in pain. She could see how much he cared. No one else thought to. She was after all the weird Bookie Twat. Who would want to talk to her? She had always thought that to herself, but after looking at Miller, she realised that he was the only one to. Her only friend... "I can't do it..." She swiped her hand away from beneath Miller's and put her hand to her mouth. "I just... I can't... don't make me do it."

Miller's eyes widened slightly as she rocked back and forwards slightly, keeping her palm pressed against mouth whilst she looked like she was holding back tears. "Can't do what?" He asked, getting to his knees to move closer, but observing her quickly shuffle back as soon as he did. Miller's hands dropped and you could see in his eyes that he was baffled by her movements. Was it something he had done? "Elise?"

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it!" Elise repeated over and over as she rocked back and forwards before looking up to Miller. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please, just go. Get out of here! He's gonna get you!" Miller's chest closed up, and his breath froze.

"...What?"

"He's coming for you! He's bringing some others to get you and, and...Please, just GO!" She was practically screaming it at him now and Miller was quivering the slightest, trying to hide it beneath enclosed fists.

"I'm not leaving you behind. He'll... He'll try to get you too."

"But I'm the one who brought him here!" Miller's eyes widened even more, whilst tears now fell from Elise's guilty and terrified eyes. She sobbed gently whilst Miller just knelt there, unsure of how to react. He'd been tricked... by his... By Elise. "What are you just staring at me for? Go! _Now_!"

Miller, in a state of shock, just did what he was told. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't angry at her. Something told him that she didn't mean to make things go like this. He must have threatened her in some sort of way... He tumbled out of the clothing rack and looked around, trying to see if he could spot the cynical teacher anywhere, if he was lurking in the shadows... As he pondered this, he suddenly felt large paw-like hands grip onto his forearms and pull him back vigarously. He felt heavy breath blowing down at his hair, and felt the tips of his raven locks tickle his chin.

"Guuhhh, I got 'im Mr. Sucker teedee!" Miller looked up, and saw the sports muscle student, none other than Harvey Smarts, above him, having a somewhat natural dopey look about him. Miller tilted his head. _Him_? _Working_ for an _alien_? Get out of town!

"It's Sekree-Tada you bumbling imbecile!" Miller blinked looking back directly in front of himself and seeing the teacher draw nearer. Miller automatically began struggling, grimacing as Harvey kept a firm grip on him and finding himself being dragged into a darker section of the store. Miller was about to yell out, see if he could get attention of someone, when he felt a meaty hand slap over his jaw, making any sound that he attempted to make muffled and sound more like a grunt or a mumble. He glared up to the approaching monster, and tried not to show his fear as he raised his hand, making a claw like shape with it, like he had done with Bookie.

"...I understand that you won't quite be as satisfying as your little friend... but... Mmm, I needed a quick snack today. I'm sure you've got enough to spare..." The twisted smirk that appeared before him and Mr. S.T. drew close to Miller, and as if getting a taste for Miller's mind, dragged his tongue along his forehead. This creepy and sick movement made any bravery within Miller's body just tremble out in one alarmed mess. Just like that. And instantly, the once courageous boy's knees were shaking. He actually whimpered a little, watching as the claw-shaped hand lowered further and further... and yet, he was still unable to drag his eyes away from that man's toothy grin as he whispered to him gently, as if singing a lullaby, "Nighty night, _helpless_ Miller."

And with that final statement, Miller's head made contact with his clawed hand and the surges shot through his kind brain like a needle into a cushion. He was twitching slightly, yelling out beneath the large palm and just wishing someone would hear him. He was out of luck though. The pain just went on. Miller was unable to break free. And his vision was fading slowly to a deathly black as his eyes slowly closed and... He felt tired... Very tired... Maybe it really was sleepy time for old Miller...

* * *

"That's it! He feeds through his finger tips!" The Doctor exclaimed as he looked up to the screen upon the control panel. "His skin cells are more absorbent and can pick up brain stem cells, evaporating them out of the brain and bringing them to his own use, sucking things dry and manipulating a brain. Ooooh, that's brilliant! Beautiful! _Absolutely fantastic_! HA!" The Doctor laughed slightly, bouncing side to side in an excitable manner and running around the panel, whilst I sat on the edge of the ominous device, trying to take it all in as I pushed my hair back into a scrunchie after just brushing it through, and making it a little less wind-swept.

"So, that's why he always does the hand-claw thing..." I pondered, lowering my hands to beside me and then thinking to myself. "Pretty clever... but... if that's the case... How can we stop him?" I ask, looking over to the Doctor. "We can't drug a drink or something; we can't fight him, as it said on the database that he developed the knowledge to escape it, and you won't let me use my method."

"No, and stop bringing it up. Trust you, trying to be all 'I don't care about my own life' and stuff..." The Doctor seemed to smile a little at me, shaking his head gently. "Honestly, I don't know why I couldn't see it before..."

"See what before? You realise you're beginning to sound like a creeper the way you keep on acting like you know everything about me." I gave him wary eyes, stepping away from the panel and inspecting the Doctor as he pressed the top part to his sonic screwdriver out and inserted it into a socket next to the screen. Pressing the button, the screen flickered about twitchily and a series of colours flew past the screen whilst searching for something.

"Well, you'll understand one day Bookie. And then you'll realise what an idiot you are being..." I scoffed a little bit rolling my eyes at his bluntness and way of telling me everything without telling me nothing. Typical sciency line... The Doctor released the button and the screen flashed to life to a new video. "The TARDIS' has translated the clip to English, so you'll be able to understand it."

A picture of the universe was circling the screen, whilst in big bold letters the words, 'LIFE YOU DON'T KNOW!' flashed up. It was almost like an educational video you might get in an old school class where the teacher couldn't be bothered to teach a class.

"Space. A trillion billion million light years, and more of life in an endless area around us. Life is a sacred thing, for any race. And survival is another. You are watching, the Life_... you don't know!_ This week's episode: _**Gentolians**_!"

I gazed at the screen with a half open mouth and I found myself tittering slightly. "I watched a video exactly like this a couple of weeks ago. It was about global warming though."

"Pft, global warming, what a fairytale." I raised an eyebrow to the Doctor and he smirked smugly at me. "There's a race of creatures out here that have a lot of excess heat making their living conditions unbearable, but they don't have enough air to breathe on their home planet. The air they use is what humans call 'green house gases'. They come to collect it from Earth's atmosphere, and when they do they give some heat in exchange, thinking that most of the planet looks like it's pretty chilly."

I found myself smiling at him and then punching him gently in the shoulder. "I don't know whether or not I should believe you sometimes..." I commented, rolling my eyes whilst turning my attention back to the video.

"In about 19,000 BC, there was a planet named 'Holocoparitaloras'." A large yellow and red planet appeared on the screen with blue rings circling around it. "Holocoparitaloras was a pretty simple planet, with creatures that adapted to their surroundings easily. They do not have an original form, as they continuously adapt to new environments. They built spacecrafts extremely quickly and travelled amongst universes to discover new races, creeds, species and knowledge. The basic facts seemed to come up differently everywhere and it confused the once innocent creatures." Pictures of sorts trailed along with the video, showing the creatures changing shapes into new creatures over time and becoming stronger every day.

"Gentolians had very peaceful lifestyles, all rather peaceful with other planets, until a few of the more powerful Gentolians saw an opportunity for themselves in the universe. They felt that they could become the most powerful race to ever live in any galaxy. Gentolians were vastly involved in attacking other planets, stealing all memories and knowledge and then using it to survive. They absorb the knowledge that can be useful to them to battle and fight. Usually when scavenging the brain they only absorb the knowledge that helps them, and since the victim is in such a horrible state would not be able to fight back. After five hundred years, the Gentolians had wiped out three races, and was moving onto the next. But, this next one had a few travellers of their own. _Timelords_. The time travellers are some of the smartest in any universe and have the strongest intellects known to any race. They had seen more than the Gentolians, and had more knowledge on how to defeat entire races. And so, with the help of the rest of the planet, they managed to bring their species to near extinction. Those who got away ran away out of cowardice, and rarely dare to show themselves and attempt to hurt others. Although, those who do would usually attempt to get their revenge on the Timelord's. Since the Timelord species was wiped out, they could not get their revenge on a Timelord, per say, but they could get their revenge on creatures that had similarities to them."

"Like humans, who look almost exactly like Timelords!" Oh all the pieces were fitting together now! That was why he actually sounded threatening when he met the Doctor. Whereas with me, he sounded a little bit more, just, trying to frighten me into death.

"The Gentolians haven't been spotted for thousands of years. But usually when reported, they are hunted down and killed immediately, known for ruthless behaviour of feeding off of other creatures. But, who knows, maybe there are still some out there who are innocent. Will you find out anytime soon? Join us next week on... Life... _You don't know!"_

The screen flashed off and the Doctor rubbed his forehead between his thumb and forehead. "Why did we have to kill everything?" He mumbled to himself and I frowned slightly, seeing him slightly upset. After hesitation, I reached over and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't try to kill everything." The Doctor fell silent for a moment, before snapping his head back up and looking around, trying to change the subject.

"Okay! So, now we just need to figure out how we can use that useful information to get rid of this pesky teacher and his fumbling fingers." The Doctor smirked at me and I cringed.

"Ugh, he's a real creep..." The Doctor laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You should try going to a planet where everyone greets each other with a friendly crotch grab. Seriously, it's not a pretty sight to be in, especially when it always seems to be the men who greet visitors..."

I stared at the Doctor, before snorting and rolling my eyes. "You know you enjoyed it Doctor."

He looked to me with raised eyebrows. "You're sick."

"You love it really..."

His disgusted look faltered, and he grinned at me with that annoying smile, rolling his eyes and looking away from me and down to the control panel, just as the crazy frog song went off in my pocket. I quickly fished my hand down into my pocket and flung out my phone, seeing Miller's picture up on my teeny tiny phone's screen. I smiled gently, strolling over to the cushioned bench and perching myself upon it. Pressing the green button, I put the phone to my ear. "Y'ello Miller. How's the date going?" I asked, bringing my knees up to my chest absentmindedly.

"_Oh, it went swell." _

I froze, my eyes widening at the voice. It was Mr. Sekree-Tada again. How did he get Miller's phone. The Doctor saw my expression and walked over, looking at me curiously as my hand shook slightly. "Wh-what are you... Wh-wh-where's Miller?" I asked, my lip shaking slightly as his breath echoed through the speaker.

"_Ahmmm... He's here... but whether he's alive or not is a whole 'nother story..." _

My heart skipped a beat and I gasped silently to myself, eyes beginning to water. "What have you done to him?" I asked quietly at first, before I heard a chuckling down the other end of the phone. "What have you done to him you sick bastard?"

...The dialling tone was my only response. The deadly, heart stopping dialling tone. I sat there like a statue for a second, my head hurting and my eyes watering. He had Miller. And he might not even be alive... My phone slipped out of my hand and I whimpered, my head burying into my knees as my fears ate up my guts. My only friend, dead... That was my worst fear in my life. He was the only one who was keeping me that little bit more quirky. I sobbed, crying my eyes out, and then quite out of the blue, I had arms wrap around my body I lifted my head a little, eyes peering out behind my knees as I glanced up to the Doctor and saw him pulling me into his body and into a hug. I gave into it, leaning in and resting my head against his chest. It was what I needed, and the right kind of comfort I needed for this situation right now. That bastard couldn't have killed Miller, he just couldn't have...

_Miller... please don't be dead..._

* * *

*Jumps out of coffin* I'm not dead! :D

So hi there... I know it's been like... half a year or something since an update. But, I've been busy this year, with GCSE's and whatnot. Once these are all done, chapters will be streaming, because I've always had the story planned out, I just need to write and with writing, Time is kinda something you need to update constantly... But anyways, very very very very very sorry for no updatey for so long.I just hope my old viewers of this story haven't left and enjoyed this chapter :D

Toodles! :D

L x


End file.
